Moments
by Readingpluswriting
Summary: **[This is a reposting of original story]** This is just a side story to The Future Learns the Past. It takes place during, after, and before they read the books in the form of one-shots, drabbles, and short stories. It includes everyone from the late James and Lily to the children that were named after them. Enjoy and tell me what you think!
1. Breakups

**Here is a side story to my other story "The Future Learns the Past." This is a series of one-shots and drabbles. I wrote this back in junior high (Moments in their lives) and now I'm making corrections and posting here.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story.**

"Mum, it happened again!" James exclaimed as he burst through the backdoor and into the kitchen.

"What happened again, dear?" Ginny asked as she was finishing up the family's lunch.

"Yeah, what happened?" Lily pipped up from her spot at the table.

"I told her, and she completely freaked out."

"Personally," said Fred as he walked in behind James, "I don't think it was that bad. Best reaction I've seen so far anyway."

"What happened?" Lily demanded.

"James told Eliza that he was a wizard. She didn't like it too much," Fred answered.

"In fact, she broke up with me," James said, sitting down at the other end of the table. His head was in his hands.

"Mate, you've really got to stop telling these muggle girls what you are. Better yet, stop dating them to begin with," Fred advised.

"I can't help the fact we live in neighborhood full of muggles! And no one at Hogwarts seems to catch my eye. Well, not really." James gave Fred a pointed look.

"I know exactly who you're talking about," Ginny said with a smirk on her face, though they couldn't see it.

"How the bloody hell would you know?"

"James Sirius Potter!" Ginny made a mental note to hex Ron tomorrow when they all came over.

"I told her," said Lily matter-of-factly.

"Lily, you are so dead," James said jumping up. Lily bolted upstairs, her skirt flying behind her.

 **I like reviews, they make me happy. (They also make me write more!)**

 **Peace**


	2. Friendly Relationships

**This one is about Teddy and Victorie. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story.**

Friendly Relationships

"Are you alright?" Victorie asked softly, walking out of her house to see Teddy facing the running water, his shoulders slumped.

He didn't look up at her when he replied. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said in a voice that clearly stated he wasn't.

"Don't lie to me," she said sternly. She went down the hill a little bit to sit next to him. She took his right hand and held it in-between her soft ones. "Please tell me what's wrong. I've been worried sick. So has Uncle Harry."

"It's nothing, sweetheart. Nothing to worry about anyway. I've just been thinking," he hesitated before continuing, "I've been thinking about my parents."

"Oh," she barely made out. She didn't like it when he brought up his late relatives. It hurt her to see him hurting, and they were one thing that really touched a nerve in his heart. "Do you want to talk with them?" Victorie asked softly.

"I do. But I want to talk to them when they're sitting right next to me, or over dinner. That can't happen with them in portraits forever." His voice grew louder as he spoke.

"You have Harry and Aunt Gin for that, remember?" she murmured, her hair flying in her face from the heavy breeze. "You have me, too," she said even quieter.

Teddy couldn't help, but smile at this. He removed his hand from hers and wrapped his arm around her petite waist. "I know," he said, finally looking at her.

"Good," she smiled, touching his wavy red hair. "Hey Teddy?" she said examining it.

"Yes?"

"What's up with the Weasley hair?"

He chuckled. "Lily wants me look like a Weasley around her. It's become a habit. It's probably my favorite color. Makes me feel attached to the family."

"I'm glad I got my mum's hair color. Dad's hair is far too red."

Teddy silently took out his wand. He murmured a spell that caused her hair to be blond with red highlights. He conjured a small mirror. "What do you think?" he asked, giving it to her.

She looked at her reflection oddly. "It's interesting. Dad'll kill you though. You and me both."

"Oh well. I'm willing to take the risk."

It was silent for a moment. All you could hear were the robins chirping in the garden behind them.

 **Review?**


	3. The Map and Brothers

Chapter 3: The Map and brothers

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story.**

"I need to find it!" Albus exclaimed in frustration, his hands full of his black hair.

"Personally, I don't think the map would be in your parents' bedroom. Perhaps your father's office." She flipped the page of the book she was reading.

Albus turned away from the drawer he was looking at to glare at her. "You tell me this _now?"_

"I didn't think of it till now," said Rose, her eyes zipping through her book's pages.

"Well, come on," said Albus, tugging at her arm. She wouldn't budge, "Rose!"

"Magic word?" she said, turning the page. It seemed like she was talking to a four year old.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Please?"

"Oh, alright. But if we get caught—"

"We won't get caught! Mum is gone, the house elves are off today, and dad's at the ministry. We have no one to worry about."

Rose was going to respond when a familiar face caught her eye in the doorway. "Except for him."

"Rose, I already said, there is no one—"

"Am I no one to you now?" Teddy smirked.

Albus slowly turned around. "What a lovely surprise. I thought you were off with Mum."

"I came back early. She was taking far too long to buy a few simple things. But don't change the subject. What are you looking for? "

"The map," Albus confessed.

"It's not here."

"What do you mean 'it's not here'? Albus demanded. "Dad didn't give that to James too, did he? He already has the cloak!"

Teddy rubbed the back of his neck. "No, but James, how to word it, _helped_ himself."

"Thought so," Rose said, finally getting up and closing her book.

"We need something for when we're at Hogwarts that dad had. Or even mum."

"I think I might have something that'll do the trick." Teddy headed down the hall to his own room followed by Albus and Rose. It wasn't the cleanest room, but it was loads better than James'. Teddy pulled two things off of his desk. "Voila!" He handed them each one mirror.

"You've been spending a lot of time at Uncle Bill's, I see."

"Almost everyday."

" _Why?"_ Albus asked suspiciously.

Teddy's cheeks brightened. "No reason."

"What are these?" Rose asked curiously.

"Harry gave them to me. They once belonged to the Marauders—"

"Oh, I remember now. They mentioned them in the last book we read!" Rose said excitedly.

"Are you sure you want to give them to us? Couldn't you still use them in the future?"

"You'll need them more than I will."

"Now I remember why you're my favorite brother," Albus said matter-of-factly.

Teddy smiled.

"Thanks mate," Albus grinned, walking into the hallway

"I'm here for you little man," he said, wincing.

"Someone's getting soft," Rose teased, following Albus

"Dang it, Victoire," Teddy muttered to himself, shutting off the light and following them.

"What was that?" Albus inquired.

"Nothing!" Teddy said, cheeks slightly pink.

Rose gives Albus a look that clearly stated that he was blind to what was going on.

 **Did you enjoy it? Do you have ideas for me? Review!**

 **-Peace**


	4. News and Friends

**This one is about Ginny, Angelina, and Hermione.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

News and Friends

"You're what?" Angelina gaped after spraying the butterbeer she had just put in her mouth seconds earlier.

"Do you think you're stable enough to have another one after nine years?" Hermione asked, confused as to how Ginny let something like this happen again.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure if I am pregnant or not. My monthly is late, though; a whole two weeks late."

"Maybe you need a break. Maybe being with kids all day is too much for you to handle. It might not be a baby at all," Angelina reasoned. "Studies state that stress can be a factor in a late period. Have Harry take you out somewhere for a couple days. You deserve it."

"I can't just ask him that." Ginny sighed. "Plus, he's busy as it is."

"Here," Angelina offered. "I'll talk him into it. Just relax. Stop having everyone over so much."

Ginny chuckled slightly. "I can't do that. If the kids want their friends over, I can't stop that. And plus, I'm fine. Trust me." She stood up, shouldering her bag. "I've got to go. Don't think Teddy can keep the kids calm enough not to destroy the house. Lily has been using accidental magic a lot more lately. I think James is teaching her."

"See you, Gin. Are you going to the DA reunion?" asked Angelina.

" Of course I am. The teacher is my husband, isn't he? I'm practically planning the thing. I've really have to go now, though." She hugged the two girls. "I will see you guys later."

"What would I do without those two?" Ginny thought as she apparated.

 **Review?**


	5. Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The wonderful J.K. Rowling does**

Beautiful

It was a very chilly night in London and the Weasley's were celebrating Christmas. It was after dinner and everyone split off into their little groups and dispersed around the house and outside. Teddy and Victoire were outside on the right side of the gate, looking up at the stars.

"They really are beautiful, aren't they?" Victoire asked softly.

Teddy wrapped an arm around her, running his hand though her curled blonde hair. "Not as beautiful as you," he replied. She felt his voice vibrate though her.

She faintly blushed and smiled. "You're so sweet," she murmured.

A shiver overtook her body. Teddy pulled away from her and held her at arm's length away. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern, unsure as too what cause her to do that.

"I'm just cold. This isn't the best weather for muggle clothing." She rubbed her arms that were covered by a thin sweater.

Teddy pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders before she could protest. "Theodore Remus Lupin!" She complained. "You'll catch a cold."

"Love, trust me, I'll be fine."

Victoire shook her head, wanting to argue. She knew it was no use. "I hate you," was all she could say.

Teddy chuckled. "If you did, would you turn this down?" he asked softly, pulling a box from inside of the jacket Victoire was wearing. He got down on one knee and opened it.

Victoire stared at the gorgeous ring that was in front of her. She couldn't seem to speak. She continuously opened her mouth, but absolutely nothing was coming out.

"Victoire Weasley, will you marry me?" Teddy asked gently.

Victoire, still unable to speak, simply nodded her tear-soaked face.

Teddy slid the ring unto Victoire's finger carefully.

"Stand up, fiancé," she smiled at the word. He did as he was told. Victoire threw her arms around him in joy. "This is the best Christmas present ever," she said as they held each other close.

Ginny and Harry watched from their bedroom window, holding mugs of hot chocolate.

"Finally," Ginny said.

Harry kissed her cheek. "Remember when I asked you?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Of course. I'll never forget. That afternoon started the most amazing life with you," she said, looking at him.

"I love you, Gin."

"I love you, too."

 **I like reviews :)**

 **Reviewing is always nice**


	6. Letters Home

**Hello again. Just some letters home at the beginning of Rose and Albus's first year.**

 _Dear Mum, Dad, and Hugo,_

 _Hogwarts is amazing! I really fancy being here. I still miss you, blimey, it's been what, two months?_

 _Anyway, I'd like to inform you that you might have to disown me. I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. The hat decided to put me in Ravenclaw instead. Fancy that. Al was put into Gryffindor so I hardly see him. I sit with the rest of the family during meals though, so I see just about everybody._

 _I have classes with the Slytherins so I see a lot of that Malfoy kid. He doesn't seem all that bad, honestly. He's rather quiet, just like Hugo. I have no idea what you were warning me about. Only bad thing about him is his last name._

 _I have to stop writing before I go on for ages. I have Charms homework to do. Oh, Potions as well. I'll write again soon._

 _Love from,_

 _Rosie_

* * *

 _Dear Mum and Pa,_

 _Man, did you understate how amazing it is here. Minus all the essays and practicing, it's all fun and games. Neville has snuck Rose and I out to Hogsmead during our free time last week end and the treats were even better than Grandma's. That is saying something BIG!_

 _We've started flying lessons this morning and so far, it's my favorite part of Hogwarts. Not because I'm learning how to fly (I perfected that years ago) but because I actually get to fly. It's weird not going flying with Teddy, Hugo and James all the time. Remind me again why 1st years can't be on the house team? It's not fair. James won't shut up about it either. Why does he hate me so much? Are you sure he's my brother? I swear you picked up the wrong child._

 _I've got to go. I'll see you Christmas Break,_

 _Al._

 _P.S. Let Lil know I love her and not to have too much fun without me._

 **Review please!**

 **Peace**


	7. Brother to Brother

**Chapter 7: Brother to Brother**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

 _Hey Teddy,_

 _Hogwarts is surprisingly different without you here._

 _Quidditch has started. It's weird not having you as Captain. Joshua Finnegan has taken your place. I'm just going to be straight; he is a load of dung. Our chances of winning are very slim._

 _How come you didn't tell me about Victorie? I mean seriously, I thought you would tell me this stuff! Plus, she's my cousin. She's pretty much already related to you. And that, my friend, is sick._

 _Even though you don't deserve to know, there is this new girl, Rachel Hemick. She's in Ravenclaw and man is she a sight for sore eyes, She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Her eyes are like blue stars, hair that shines when light hits it, a smile no one could ever forget. She's a friend of Rose's, even though they are in different years. Dude, did you know Rose has gotten herself a boyfriend? Who would have though. And it's not a bad looking bloke. He is almost as good as me. Key word: Almost. Anyway, back to Rachel. What do I do about her? She is one girl in the entire 4th year to not attempted to crawl all over me, expecting a good shag. I mean honestly, what kind of girl is this? Whatever it is, I like it. (Merlin, she is messing with my brain. Where else did all that goo come from?)_

 _I'd better go. Let everyone know I say hi._

 _-James_

 **A/N Review what you think!**


	8. Tears and Breaks

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

I haven't seen Roxanne since the beginning of break and I was starting to get worried. Christmas was her favorite time of year and she was always singing and dancing around the house. She's been locked in her room since Christmas. It's been 4 days now. She hasn't come out to eat or anything. She loves food.

I've decided to take matters into my own hands since my parents weren't doing anything what so ever. I walk up the stairs slowly, not wanting to make her aware of my presence. I knock gently on her door before entering, not waiting for her to answer.

I was not prepared for what I saw next. Glass was everywhere, pieces of parchment in every corner, shredded to pieces. Roxy was sleeping on her bed. She was a mess. Her cheeks were soaked. Why was she crying?

I sat in the chair at her desk, analyzing the damage. I noticed something odd about the paper on the floor. They were all letters and pictures. In each was Mitch.

Mitch, Mitch, Mitch, I thought. Mitch was Roxanne's boyfriend who I despised deeply. What caused her sudden change in heart?

I moved to sit on the edge of her bed. I placed my hand back. I shook her gently awake. She groaned but refused to get up.

"Roxanne." I shook her again. "It's me, Fred."

"Leave me alone," she moaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, rubbing her back.

"Why would you care?" she croaked.

That cut me like a knife would cut a piece of meat.

"Because you're my little sister, and I love you." I flinched slightly at how mushy that sounded.

Roxanne slowly sat up. "Do you really want to know what's wrong with me?" she hiccupped, "Mitch—"she couldn't finish her sentence. She started to shake in sobs. I held her close to me, rubbing her back still.

At some point, she fell asleep. As she lay in my lap, I realized exactly the reason why she was so upset. Mitch had broken up with her. 'Break my sister's heart and I'll break your bones' is what I warn each of her boyfriends.

I looked back at Roxanne to see that she was sleeping. I laid her back down on her bed and left the room at top speed. I headed down the stairs at top speed, running past my dad.

"Here are you going so fast?" he asked.

"To kill the guy who broke my little sisters heart," I walked out the door and ran.

* * *

 **Did you like?**

 **Let me know in a Review!**


End file.
